Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 28
Synopsis "Magic Bullet" After King Shark threatened to go rogue, Amanda Waller played a dangerous card by releasing his father, Kamo from one of Belle Reve's sub-basements. This resulted in a brutal fight which she attempted to curb by explaining that if the Thinker managed to manipulate O.M.A.C. to his advantage, they would not survive. Unfortunately, she had only a short time to explain her plan before her begrudging allies turn on her. Using her talent for power brokering, she convinced them, and their fight with O.M.A.C. caused enough diversion that she was able to access the Thinker's computer. She had planned to use that terminal to access a defunct secret project that placed a portal to another dimension in the prison. Not long after hacking into the system, though, she received a message from Kevin Kho, begging her help to take back control over O.M.A.C.'s body. Elsewhere, Power Girl and the united Suicide Squads - one of which was a dupe arranged by the Thinker - parachute down from a plane toward the prison. On the roof, they find Harley Quinn who betrayed them, standing next to James Gordon, Jr.. Though nobody trusts anybody among them, they have bigger issues, as the battle between O.M.A.C. and the two shark-gods rages on below them. Angrily, the Thinker, who has downloaded his mind into O.M.A.C.'s body, demands to know where Waller is. Power Girl intervenes, leading the charge as the others join in the fight. Unfortunately, they are no match for him. Realizing this, Harley sneaks into the air ducts with Deadshot, and they make their way inside the prison. Harley recalls Waller's words about some kind of secret weapon that they would have to use as a last resort - before she betrayed everyone on a whim. In an experimental lab, they discover the package. A case of bullets filled with a serum that is supposed to give them super-powers, if they inject themselves with it. Waller struggles to open the portal, but she needs more time. Hopefully, she asks Kevin if he's any closer to wresting control away from the Thinker, but he is struggling with it. Her attention is diverted by a knock at the door, and she is surprised to find Harley and Deadshot there with the case of bullets. She explains that the bullets will temporarily infect them with a nano-virus that will heighten their perceptions and increase their agility and speed - i.e. a fighting chance against O.M.A.C. Once they inject it, they should lure O.M.A.C. down there, and into the portal. Loading his weapon with the bullets, Deadshot shoots Harley in the Chest, and then turns to Waller, warning that if this virus is good enough for them, it should be good enough for her. He puts a bullet in her chest, and then turns his gun on himself, unsure of whether it will be a fatal shot or not. Appearances "Magic Bullet" Individuals *Kamo *King Shark *Harley Quinn *James Gordon, Jr. *Amanda Waller *OMAC *Power Girl *Deadshot *Unknown Soldier *Steel *Captain Boomerang Locations *Belle Reve Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/suicide-squad-2011/suicide-squad-28 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Suicide_Squad_Vol_4_28 *http://www.comicvine.com/suicide-squad-28-magic-bullet/4000-445145/ Category:Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issues